Tales of a Carriageman
by TheFantasticJess
Summary: In an attempt to save his kingdom, a disguised Norwegian king must resort to making money as a carriageman without giving himself away. He also deals with many problems ahead This is a side story to Our Royal Duties by Hedgehogkween and ties in with it in future chapters. Involves some violence, sensitive material, depressing themes, and might make you cry eventually.


A man skimmed the pages of a book written by a man in green whom he met as a child. He remembered when him and four other boys got lost in the snow after a war where nearly every Man and Woman of the North kingdom was killed. They were malnourished, sick, and ready to die. As the snow piled up on them and sickness filled their weak, small bodies, a man in a green cloak came over with some sort of special book which he wrote in. The book the indigo-eyed man read now.

_There was a kingdom known as the North kingdom. This was a time before colors circulated into names and this was one of the first kingdoms built that survived wars until now. A war involving the White kingdom had demolished the kingdom and all of it's people except for five little boys with all their parents and friends dead. They were granted powers to keep them safe from the cold grasp of death._

_The first boy had seen his parents fighting his whole life and when they died he wanted to have a face that showed he was never afraid. His glasses were fixed and he was given the power to put fear into his enemies...And his friends if he wanted._

_The second boy who was the most fearful and the sickest said he never knew his parents but always felt like a failure and like nobody wanted him so he was given the power to make everyone happy and afford every gift they would need._

The third boy felt misunderstood for being loud and rowdy so he was given an axe that would protect him in every battle he would face as an adult.

The fourth boy was quiet and had no problems whatsoever except that of being lonely and left out by his brother so he was given a strange, arctic bird that would one day make him never feel alone.

The fifth and final boy had the most problems compared to everyone else and just wanted to be alone and in a whole different world so he was given the power of absolute magic which he shared with nobody else.

The five of them soon rebuilt the kingdom in the North and became five separate kings who ruled equally and had their own land that was owned. The kingdom in the North is very cold however, and only a few travelers have been there. It's rumored everyone who ventures there gets lost in a storm unless they've met one of the kings. But a curse has been on them. All of them can no longer hide with everyone going to visit them and wishing to know who gave them such wonderful powers. And the more people who come, the weaker the kingdom becomes. So one of the kings must go out and buy enough stone and wood to rebuild this kingdom before it collapses. The only problem is, if someone recognizes him as one of the kings, he will never be able to return to his kingdom.

In the room of an Inn, a very handsome man was quickly packing up his book away when he heard a knock on his door. He was quick enough to grab a white cloak from a hook and toss it on, the hood falling over his eyes as the door opened. A guard in full metal was there. "We have word that someone here is not paying for their room, have you seen them? We think it's someone poor." He stared at the cloaked man for the longest time before determining he was wealthy. "You must be a knight. I am very sorry for intruding like that, sir." The door closed with a sudden clap that gave the man shivers. This man was a Norwegian who lived off of the money he made from his job as a carriage driver. He owned a very wonderful mare that was a grey color and could go through any weather. He made sure to wear the richest clothes he could because he didn't pay for anything but food for his horse. He didn't trust anyone in this unfamiliar town. Everyone lacked intellect and wit and many didn't know how to read. He knew all the prices were hoaxes and he once found himself almost getting his horse stolen when he didn't pay attention to a deal being made. It was his last day here and he packed up for the night as he laid down onto his bed.

Who was he?

He was the fifth prince of the North Kingdom, the one who had little time left to save his kingdom and didn't realize a huge war was coming up.

____


End file.
